Eternal Balance II
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Balance. Three years after her decision, Akaia remains torn between her instincts and the man she loves...what will happen when they reunite? AnakinOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Eternal Balance II: Chapter One  
_****_By Allied to Darkness_**

**A/N: I AM BACK! does happy dance Hey, did ya miss me? Yay, the sequel! Just to warn ya, the beginning may confuse you, but it will make sense at the end on the chapter. R'n'R!**

* * *

"Very suspicious of you, he was," Master Yoda told Akaia with an amused smile, glancing up at her.

The woman let out a small laugh. "Ah, yes. Master Roswi was not too fond of my presence in the temples…He always told the council 'She'll be the death of us all!'," she mimicked the long-dead master as she and her green friend walked the halls of the temple.

"Know you, he did not," Yoda responded pointedly. "Expect the worst of you, he did."

Akaia nodded solemnly as she inhaled deeply. "As did most Jedi…"

"Until meet you, they did," The old Jedi Master finished. "Low, spirits were in your absence."

"I did what had to be done," She told him in a monotone voice. "I didn't really consider others' reactions."

Yoda stopped at the door to the council chambers, as did Akaia. "Even the wisest of us…lost, they get. Blurred, lines become. Journey alone, we cannot."

Looking down at the Jedi Master, she tilted her head slightly, giving him a questioning glance. He then nodded a goodbye and entered the room, the door sliding behind him. Contemplating his words, Akaia turned around and moved silently back down the hall, passing various knights and padawan on the way. _Journey alone, we cannot…_the words echoed again in her brain. Mentally shaking off the uneasiness they gave her, she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She looked down to her right, finding a red-headed little girl, no more than eight or nine. The youngling's dark blue eyes widened in awe. Akaia smiled softly, kneeling down to the little girl's height. "Hello there."

"A-are you Lady Akaia?" The little girl asked in amazement.

_Wow, I haven't been referred to as **Lady** Akaia in centuries…_she thought amusedly. She nodded. "I am."

The youngling's eyes lit up at that. "I knew you existed! All the Jedi said you didn't but I _knew_ it!"

"Well then thank you for believing in me," Akaia replied gratefully.

"Are you here to protect us?" The little girl asked with curiosity and hope.

The young woman paused for a second. _She seems so hopeful…I can't just say no._ "Of course." She immediately scolded herself for the lie. She still stood by reasoning. She wasn't on any side and particularly liked it that way. A wide smile formed on the youngling's face as she scampered away right after.

A few feet away, there came laughter, causing Akaia to stand and look towards a nearby pillar. There stood Anakin, leaning casually against the pillar and staring at her with a grin on face. The young woman raised an eyebrow, as she took a few steps towards him. "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough, _Lady_ Akaia," he replied mockingly. She glared playfully at him.

As they walked further to the pillar, both were enveloped in its shadow. Stepping closer to her, Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms encircled his neck. He leaned down, letting their lips meet in a brief kiss before Akaia pulled back.

"Anakin, we in the Jedi temple!" she scolded him quietly. "You should know better!"

He smiled mischievously. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"What if we're caught?" she whispered harshly.

"We won't be," he answered.

Her brow furrowed. "You don't know that."

"We won't be caught," He repeated comfortingly. "I promise you."

Hiding her worries, she rested her head on his chest as he held her more tightly. _This is how things should always be...being selfish isn't **that** bad. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "...I missed you."

"I missed you, too…" He began in a whisper.

"…Lady Feroce."

* * *

Akaia's eyes shot open as she sat up on the stiff bed. She was now face to face with a droid. That's who, or more accurately what, had called her by that horrible name she'd been given. She rolled her eyes, plopping back down to her pillow. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed. _It was only a dream…_she thought miserably. _The same one as every night._ She glanced back at the droid. "What do you want?"

"The General requests a meeting with you," it said in that awful, cold, robotic tone.

She shut her eyes tightly. "Fine. Just…get out."

"He requested it'd be immediately."

"Get. Out. _Now_." She replied more forcefully. With that, she heard the clanking sound of metal footsteps and her door slide open and closed.

_What right does Grievous have to send some droid to wake me up?_ She thought angrily. _If a Jedi won't kill him, I may just do the job myself._ From the day she met General Grievous, she hated him. In fact, she hated every being she'd come in contact with since that fateful day three years ago. Each one reminded her of her decision…did she really do the right thing? Her resolve faded more each day as her master's day of reckoning grew closer. What he had named the "Death Star" was being built at the very moment…things were worse than she could have even conceived. And now that she was mortal, this plan of hers was all she had left…She gritted her teeth in frustration and opened her eyes.

Lady _Feroce_ got out of bed and began to head out of her sleeping quarters. Only one fact kept her going day in and day out: Anakin, wherever he happened to be, was alive and safe.

And, to her, that made all she had done worth it.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: I know it was short! But oh well, the next chapter will be longer. I like to call the beginning 'fake fluff'. Poor Akaia. Oh yeah, don't expect anything next week cause I'll be on vacation in St. Louis! But I'll get out one more chapter before then! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eternal Balance II: Chapter 2_**

**_By Allied to Darkness_**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. But what with vacation in St. Louis and writer's block, it took a while to finish. Hopefully the next chapter will go quicker. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for chapter one! R'n'R!**

* * *

_Weeks after the Battle on Geonosis…_

Anakin silently stalked into the Chancellor's office. The events of the battle on Geonosis still spun around freshly in his mind. His master had tried to help him to avail. Once he was ready to open up about his problems, he had concluded that only one person could help him. Of course, at the time, he didn't have a clue where she was, so he decided to see the Chancellor. The doors before him slid open as the old man's chair spun around to face him. Palpatine gave the boy a pleasant smile. "Anakin! How nice it is to see you again after so long…"

The Padawan strode through the threshold and nodded a hello. "Chancellor."

Palpatine's brow furrowed in worry. "What's the matter, my boy?"

Anakin paced before his mentor, stopping before he spoke through clenched teeth. "I didn't know where else to turn. I had to talk to someone…"

"Calm yourself, Anakin." The Chancellor stood and patted the young man on the shoulder, smiling gently. "Now what is this about?"

Anakin's eyes darkened as they became fixed to the floor. "My friend…Akaia. She-" He cut himself off, pausing for a moment to gather his emotions. When he found his voice again, he told the old man of what happened on Tatooine and what Akaia had done on Geonosis. "…and now she's gone. She's gone and I don't now where to even _begin_ to look. I'm not even certain I _should_ look."

"Why not?" Palpatine asked the boy curiously.

Finally lifting his gaze from the carpet, he exhaled in frustration. "I'm not sure she wants me to find her."

"Give it time," the Chancellor told him in a comforting voice. "Fate is quite powerful, you know. It could bring people into your life…take them away…or even give them back to you. Be patient."

Anakin glanced at his friend and nodded.

Palpatine continued. "Perhaps one day she'll return. And perhaps…" He turned away from the padawan and walked slowly towards his large window as a malevolent smile contorted his features. "This time apart is in fact what is _needed_."

_Exactly what is needed_, Darth Sidious thought.

* * *

_Present Time_

The night dragged on in the bustling city as Anakin stared out his window in silence. Speeders still raced by as the lights of the buildings illuminated everything they touched. It was a magnificent sight. Anyone could agree that Coruscant shined beautifully at night. Anyone but him. To the Jedi Knight, it all seemed incredibly dull. It had always fascinated him as a child but somewhere along the way, he had realized it was all artificial. _I'd much rather watch a sunset on Naboo_, he thought miserably. _Something real…_

His gaze turned cold at the mere thought of Naboo. He hadn't been there in so long, since…_Since before the war_, he reminded himself. It was often difficult for him to believe he'd been so content in so much turmoil.

Returning from the Outer Rim Sieges that day, Anakin had expected to feel some sort of relief. He was back and safe; what more could he ask for in times like these? But when he had gotten to his living quarters, the silence was almost too much bear. After all, it was that exact day three years ago when he had last seen Akaia.

His gaze moved to the Jedi Temple. He sometimes thought that maybe her disappearance wasn't his fault. What if it had been the Jedi? It was clear as day that she did not respect their way of life. She believed they didn't trust her. He'd recently come to the same conclusion for himself. He could still remember the words in his nightmare so long ago: _Face the darkness, learn from it. Do not **become** it. _Of course the council would never understand such reasoning. Maybe Akaia had been right about them…

_She looked up at him gratefully. "I'm not saying that the Jedi should embrace the dark side, but they should at least understand it. They need to learn that there's darkness inside us all…no matter how deep they bury it."_

But the same question still haunted him: _What if she did all of it for me?_

He stared at the orange-tinted sky, trying desperately to look beyond the city lights to the stars.

_…Where are you?_

_

* * *

The loud clanking of her boots on the metal floor announcing her entrance, Darth Feroce raised her hood and walked through the threshold to see droids rushing around her and an impatient General Grievous with his back to her. The cyborg started hacking, causing the 'sith lord' to wince in repulsion. She cleared her throat loudly, causing Grievous to turn around. She glared at him in revulsion. "You requested my presence, General?"_

"Ah, Lady Feroce," he began, "how gracious of you to honor us with your company."

Her eyes narrowed on the cyborg. "May I ask General, who bestowed upon you the right to give your superior orders?"

"Lord Sidious of course." If the creature could smile at all, at that moment he would've. "You have orders to be on Coruscant by nightfall. He has news regarding the Jedi."

"And what precisely would this news have to do with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He assured me if you should ask any questions, I must mention the name Skywalker," he spit out the name like it was acid.

If she hadn't already mastered hiding her emotions, she would have seemed shocked. "Is that all, General?"

Grievous didn't answer; he merely turned back around refocusing his attention on the droids. Akaia glowered at the droid/alien hybrid before striding out of the room.

* * *

Coruscant…she hadn't been there in so long. She had tried her best to _avoid_ going there. Her memories on the planet only brought pain. Sometimes she wished she had never been found on Lotora; that she had just died there in that cell. And the worst part was that thought seemed more tempting as days passed. Suicidal thoughts passed through her mind frequently. The thought of death was comforting compared to all she had already done. She could still feel the blood of so many innocents on her hands. As her ship landed on the secret platform at the far reaches of the city, the same question the haunted her entered her mind again, _Is it all worth it?_

As the ramp lowered, Darth Feroce stalked out slowly, fingers entwined together, giving her a solemn look. At the sight of Lord Sidious, she stopped and gave a bow. "Master."

Standing up straight again, she added, "You wished to see me?"

That disturbing smile he always gave appeared on his face. "I have a very important task for you, my apprentice." Motioning for her to walk beside him, he began again. "In the Jedi Temple, I need you to search through the archives for any record of the last council meeting."

She stopped in her tracks, turning to the old man. "The Temple? But my lord…"

"Is this a problem?" He stopped as well, slightly facing her.

Gathering her emotions once more, she head went down. "No, of course not."

"Good." He smiled again. "You have until sunrise. If you do not return by then, I'll presume the outcome."

"I will return, Master." With that, she turned and stalked out, her cloak billowing behind her. _The end is drawing near for you, my lord…_

**TBC**

**

* * *

****A/N: Poor Akaia. Let's just say the next chapter will make up for the utter depression of this one. Again, sorry it took so long to update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eternal Balance II: Chapter 3_**

**_By Allied to Darkness_**

**A/N: Yay! Quick update! Yep, I just _had_ to write this ASAP. It's kinda short…Thank you for all the great review once again! And what could be better than a quick update? Read and find out! R'n'R!**

* * *

Anakin let his mind wander as various members of the council walked ahead of him, conversing. Most were heading back to their respective quarters; he on the other hand wasn't ready to return to his own. They had requested he go to the temple to meet with them, which he immediately complied. But as they droned on and on about the issues of the republic, he was starting to rethink his decision. After all, it was same conversation each time. So enveloped in his own thoughts, the Jedi had hardly noticed someone walking beside him.

"Anakin?" a voice beside him questioned.

He turned to see Obi Wan giving him a worried stare. "Yes, Master?"

"You seem troubled," the Jedi Master stated.

Anakin shook his head slightly. "I'm alright."

"Then please pay attention," Obi Wan replied in a whisper.

Anakin nodded. "I'm sorry, Master."

The Masters continued their incredibly dull discussion as the younger Jedi tried to listen.

* * *

With her robe held tightly in her arms and her old tunics on, Akaia very much resembled any ordinary Jedi. Before entering the temple, she pinned her hair up, a few black strands coming loose. _Good enough_, she thought, hoping it _was_ enough to fool the Jedi._ As long as I don't have to kill anyone._ She was about to step in when a Jedi and padawan walked out. She stood there, frozen in her spot for a moment. Not missing a beat, she nodded a greeting as they did as well and went on their way. As nonchalant as possible, she entered the temple. Slowing her pace, she looked around with a slight smile tugging at her lips. _Just like in my memories…in my dreams…_

Not particularly looking where she was going, the next thing she knew she bumped into someone. She glanced up quickly, finding an older woman speaking with a young girl. Akaia took a step back. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," the middle aged woman answered with a smile. "For the record, I admit I was not paying attention either." Her good-natured gaze turned into confusion. "Are from this area? I'm not certain I recognize you."

Akaia smiled politely. "Actually I _am_ new here. I just came from the temple on Alderaan." She hated lying to woman, but knew there was no other choice.

"Well then welcome to Coruscant…" the woman trailed off.

"Sunda Xaeas," Akaia gave the false name.

The woman nodded a goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Sunda." As she started walking away, she called to the young girl to catch up. "Hurry, Haylyn."

The girl walked quickly in the woman's direction. "Yes, Master."

Akaia watched them walk into the distance and then continued in her own direction.

* * *

Anakin stopped for a moment. He could sense something…drawing near. The Masters stopped as well, all glancing at the young man. He looked down the hall they had come from and back. Obi Wan's brow furrowed. "Is something wrong, Anakin?"

The Jedi Knight's gaze went to the Masters. "It was nothing."

_What's going on?_ He thought as they moved on.

* * *

As the night went on and her search grew tiresome, she had finally found the room she had been looking so diligently for. Passing the security holograms, she found row after row of recordings. 

"Hello?" she called out, receiving no answer. She tried again, just in case. "Is anyone here?"

She unpinned her hair, letting in fall in her face. Untangling the cloak from her arms, she quickly put it back on, raising the hood. _If anyone else finds me, it'll be the end them. _She cringed at the very thought, but decided it was for the 'greater good'.

She passed aisle after aisle of recordings, none of which were recent in the least. Her eyes scanning row by row, one finally caught them. It was not the council meeting she had been searching for, but she was convinced it was much more important…to her, anyway.

* * *

A bit on edge, Anakin walked beside Obi Wan down the hallway. Making their way towards the entrance of the temple, they both stopped. The Jedi Master gave his former padawan a sad smile. "I understand how difficult things were for you today…I have not forgotten either."

"I know, Master." He stared intently at the floor. "It's the same each year…I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

Obi Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive, my friend. Just get some rest." With one last encouraging look the Jedi Master took his leave.

Anakin remained inside the temple, now looking back down the hall. It seemed as if something was calling to him. Whatever it was, good or bad, he had already decided to follow it to wherever it led.

* * *

It may not have been anything more that a hologram, but it was more than enough to put a genuine smile on her face. There, among the archives, Akaia stood there watching the Knighting of Anakin Skywalker. It was quite a sight; as the council stood around, Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber and in one quick slash, sliced off his padawan's braid. Anakin caught it and looked down at it for a moment. It was official. He had become a Jedi Knight. Akaia gazed sadly at him, blinking back tears. "…I'm so proud of you…I wish I could've been there…"

She closed the hologram and moved on towards the end, still looking for the most recent council meeting. The next aisle down, she neared the end of her search, checking date after date. Finally, there it was recorded just yesterday. She pulled it out, listening carefully to the Jedi Masters. Taking a second glance at one of the members, she saw Obi Wan sitting in a chair of his own. _Obi Wan's a master? Has it really been that long?_

The meeting dragged on as each member gave their input in the situation at hand. Apparently they were discussing the Chancellor and his over-involvement in the council recently. One member had a notion to try and take away some of his power in the senate. _I couldn't agree more._

Seconds later, she heard the door behind her slide open and the steady sound of footsteps grow closer. Before they took another step forward, Akaia immediately grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber and switched it on, the red light blazing out of it.

She then heard the stranger's lightsaber switch on. _Wrong move, Jedi._

She backed up a few steps, raising her lightsaber with both hands.

Her instincts kicking in, she felt the stranger's blade slashing toward her. In one quick move, she spun around, her blade horizontal as it clashed with the Jedi's. Due to turning so quickly, her hood fell off.

Staring at the man before her, her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't move; she felt like she was frozen, numb even. All because she found herself gazing into those amazing blue eyes, matching her expression.

"…Anakin?"

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! Woo hoo! What better than a quick update? An update like that! Or maybe another quick update, ya never know! **

**PS: Read this version of RotS! I found it and couldn't stop laughing! www . quizilla . com / users / spagettio / quizzes**

**Without the spaces of course.**

**It'll say 'The REAL Revenge of the Sith'. Hope you guys go read it! Oh and please read the Shmoopy Files…I'll give you an Anakin clone if you do! Okay bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eternal Balance II: Chapter Four_**

**_By Allied to Darkness_**

**A/N: This chapter is a definite break from the depression in the live of both Anakin and Akaia. I love it. But it's probably the shortest chapter so far. Of course, in order to write it, I had to listen to Star Wars original score from Ep. III. OVER AND OVER. Anyway, R'n'R!**

**

* * *

**

Both lowered their lightsabers, switching them off. Akaia felt hers slip from her hand to the floor, Anakin's falling right next to it. _This is just another dream…another way to torture me_, she thought. She shut her eyes tightly as her heart beat grew quicker. _This isn't real…It can't be…_Moments later, she felt a rough hand touch her cheek.

"Akaia?" she heard him ask as if he wasn't sure any of this was real either. Her eyes fluttered open once more, matching his look of astonishment. A smile spread across his lips as he enveloped her in his arms, hers still limp at her sides. She drew in a shaky breath, taking in his scent. She heard him speak again, as if she needed that last confirmation. "You're here…You're finally back."

Blinking back tears, her arms encircled his neck as she sank into his embrace. Everything faded away…the war, her mission, the three years they had spent apart. In that instant the world had disappeared. _Just like the Jedi and Sith on Docugan…just like my parents, _were the only coherent thoughts in Akaia's mind at the moment. Minutes passed, seeming all too short when they let go and reality set back in. Still smiling, Anakin's gaze became clouded with confusion while his head was swimming with question after question. "Where've you been?"

She hadn't even considered the questions he had…how was she supposed to answer them? _I won't lie to him. I can't,_ she thought sternly. "…everywhere. The entire galaxy…" she trailed off, unsure of what she should say. "I'm so sorry…I never wanted to leave…"

"Why _did_ you leave?" He queried.

"I…" Akaia started, not knowing how to start. _I have to tell him, he deserves to know_. Tearing her eyes away from his she began, "I had to protect you…I couldn't let what I saw come to pass."

His brow furrowed in concern. "What did you see?"

She remained silent for a few seconds, staring at the ground. "When my memory returned, I saw more than the past. I saw exactly what I had seen two hundred years before." She paused. "A small boy able to escape slavery, become a Jedi Knight, and…and be swayed by the darkside." She lifted her gaze to his. "I'd seen your future and I couldn't let it happen."

Anakin's thoughts returned to when he had first entered the room…seeing the hooded figure, red lightsaber in hand…He stared at her in disbelief. "You're a Sith?"

"…The Sith Lord the Jedi are looking for thinks I am," she replied. "I had offered to be their apprentice. I _had_ to. It was the only way to keep the balance…to keep you from someday doing the same."

"Is that why you're here?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "On my _master's_ order."

He wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this…"

"Don't be sorry," she responded, leaning against him. "In the end, it'll all be worth it."

"When's the end?" He wondered quietly.

Akaia let out a short, empty laugh. "I wish I knew." She lifted her head. "Aren't you going to ask me who the Sith Lord is?"

"Would you be able to tell me?" came the question.

"Not yet," she told him. "When the time is right, all questions will be answered." She pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go."

"What?" he asked in shock. "You can't, not again."

"I _have_ to," she argued. "If _I_ don't, no one else will."

"As much as I'd like to, I'm not asking you to give up this plan of yours," Anakin began, "I'm _asking_ you not leave…Even if it's only for a few days."

All she _wanted_ to do was stay, to leave everything behind even for a little while. _But the consequences…_ "A few days are all it takes for things to spiral out of control." She searched for any reason she could find. "Besides, people would get suspicious…the Jedi, my master…it's a risk. If the council found out, you could be _expelled_."

"I don't care," he replied immediately, earning a stunned glance from Akaia. "I can't lose you again." He took her hand in his. "Just a few days."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" She eyed him curiously.

He grinned. "You should know me better than that."

She took a deep breath. "Fine. A _few_ days." She thought for a moment. "I'll report the information I gather from the archives quickly and meet you outside the temple in an hour. We can go from there."

"Alright then…an hour," he repeated. She was about to pull away again, when he pulled her back to him. "Wait."

"What?" she asked. Without another word exchanged, she felt his lips touch hers softly. It was unlike the kisses they had shared before. There was no uncertainty, no questions, no goodbyes…only hope.

As they parted, Anakin leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "I'll be back."

"I know," he answered, unwillingly letting her go.

She kneeled down, grabbing her lightsaber. Taking off her cloak and re-pinning her hair up, she again held the piece of cloth tightly in her arms. She headed for the door, slowing her pace for a moment as she glanced one more time at Anakin. She gave him a reassuring smile before walking out of the room.

Anakin still stood there, his mind coming to terms with what had just happened. _She's back…She's really back. _But he had been right all along…She had turned to the darkside, she was calling a Sith Lord 'master', she was going through misery all because of him. But for now, he put it out of his mind. All that mattered was that the woman he loved was here and they had only a few precious days together, days he was sure not to waste.

* * *

Akaia strode out of the temple, spirits higher than normal. There was still danger, but for now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that for the first time in years, she had a chance to be happy. Like she had thought night after night in that dream, being selfish once and while isn't _so_ bad.

Little did she know how much she had changed fate in that brief meeting…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: 1, 2, 3…AW! Haha. Hope ya like the chapter!**


End file.
